


Nap

by jaspearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, also amethyst is there for like two paragraphs sdkfjd, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspearl/pseuds/jaspearl
Summary: Jasper is tired from returning from a mission with Amethyst and just wants to take a nap with Pearl





	Nap

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small little drabble i wrote based on some hcs i wrote out on my curious cat. my first fic so any advice would be greatly appreciated!!!

The sun was beginning to dip in the sky as Pearl sat on the couch, waiting for Jasper and Amethyst to return from their mission. She startled slightly as the warp pad flashed to life, but relaxed as she heard Amethyst’s loud laughter.

“Oh man Jasp,” she wheezed, “that thing totally whooped you.” The mentioned quartz was standing next to Amethyst, arms crossed tightly and scowling. “Those _things_ ,” she growled, “are stronger than they look.” Amethyst only laughed harder. She pressed a hand against Jasper’s thigh as she bent over with laughter.

Pearl made her way over to the gems from her place on the couch, sighing. “Amethyst please,” she started. The smaller gem rolled her eyes, snickering. “Jasper’s not used to fighting corrupted gems like we are.” Jasper groaned. “I know how to fight them. That thing was just tough!” Amethyst broke into laughter again.

“Yeah yeah, defend Jasper,” Amethyst said cheekily. Pearl huffed, tapping her foot on the floor. The purple gem folded her arms behind her head. “Whateves, I’m outta here,” she said as she made her way into her room.

As soon as she left, Jasper let out a sigh. She drooped her stiff posture, her furrowed brows relaxing into a more exhausted expression. Pearl rested her hand on Jasper’s arm. “Are you alright?” she asked, concern clear in her voice. The larger gem only nodded.

Pearl frowned. “How did the mission go?” she asked. “It went fine,” Jasper replied gruffly. She reached for Pearl’s hand, clasping it in her own. “The thing was just stronger than I thought it’d be. I’m tired is all.” She threaded her fingers through the other’s hand, smiling lightly. Pearl returned her smile gladly. They stood in silence for a few moments, Jasper gently playing with Pearl’s hand.

Jasper stepped off the warp pad, tugging Pearl along with her. “I need a nap,” she announced. She made her way to the stairs, dragging Pearl behind her. “But Jasper,” Pearl protested, “I have work to do.” Jasper barked out a laugh. She began making her way up the stairs, still dragging Pearl along.

“You can do whatever it is later,” she said, releasing Pearl’s hand before flopping onto Steven’s bed face first. Pearl frowned, crossing her arms. Jasper rolled onto her back, opening her arms wide. “Come ooon,” she whined, “just lay with me for a while.” Pearl sighed, fighting the urge to smile. “There _is_ this book Steven recommended I read...” Jasper gave an overdramatic whoop, causing Pearl to laugh lightly.

As Pearl sat on the bed and made herself comfortable, Jasper adjusted herself so she could wrap her arms around Pearl’s midsection. She pressed her cheek against Pearl’s back, taking a deep breath. Pearl smiled and began gently running a hand along Jasper’s arms. “Sing something,” the big gem mumbled drowsily. Pearl began humming lightly as she started reading. Jasper sighed, drifting off to sleep. “Yes,” Pearl thought, “work can wait.”


End file.
